


Is This A Dream ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was in Montana, Steve is thinking that he was dreaming, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Is This A Dream ?:

*Summary: Danny was in Montana, Steve is thinking that he was dreaming, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was such an intense reunion, & the reunion sex that came after, It was even better. Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t believe that his lover, his Danno, aka Detective Danny “Danno” Williams has come to see him. He really thought that he was dreaming, & he was brought back from his thoughts, as Danny was waking up.

 

“You aren’t dreaming, Babe, I am here, & you won’t have to go through this alone”, Danny said with a sleepy smile, as he kissed him “good morning”, & took his time to wake up. It was a great way to start the day. Steve was feeling lucky, cause things are now gonna get easier, & better.

 

“Danno, I am sorry for not telling you that I left, & I was attacked before I left Hawaii”, The Loudmouth Detective put a finger to his lips, to silence him. “It doesn’t matter, whatever you want to do, I am with you”, Steve kissed him passionately, as a response.

 

“As soon as Catherine, Wade, & Junior gets here, I will fill you guys on my plan, I am still planning it out. Then, We will meet Harry in Laos, & get the job done, & go home to Hawaii, Danny liked the sound of that, cause it means that they will continue their lives, & future together.

 

Danny initiates round two, & they got the bed rocking back, & forth. The Five-O Commander was thinking, & wondering to himself once again, **“Is this a dream ?”** , as he was hanging on to the bed rails for dear life, If it was a dream, The Former Seal doesn’t want to wake up, as they made love.

 

The End.


End file.
